swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunrunner Events and Parties
WEEKLY EVENTS SUNDAY *Event: The Sunday Solleu-Suv-Mer -RP- Hour **Where: Solleu-Suv-Mer, Naboo ( 868, 6644 ) ***When: Every, Sunday at 1:00 pm Pacific/4:00 pm Eastern ***Contact: Mayor Irulyn , Lady Corsianna , Osey, Derek-, or Bravo. ***What: This a Roleplaying event. Having any weapons equiped during this may result in jailing & a trial of your character. Any person seen using Jedi powers/weapons will be jailed. Rebellion activity are subject to being jailed. ---- *Event: Lake Sartori Beach Party -RP-''' **Where: Lake Sartori, Naboo ( 6075, 2248 ) ***When: Every, Sunday at 4:00 pm Pacific/7:00 pm Eastern ***Contact: Mayor Rowyn ***What: This a light Roleplaying party at the Heart & Soul Cantina. There will be on air music by www.radiobuzzz.net hosted by Rowyn taking requests and playing them live. Please leave the weapons away. ---- MONDAY *Event: '''Monday Wasteland -RP- Gathering **Where: Wasteland, Tatooine: Club BlueSky (Waypoint 5733 1928), Sand Hawk Cantina (Waypoint 5735 1843), Mos Tava Welcome Center (Waypoint 5627 1893) ***When: Monday Evenings, 9pm EST, 6pm PST ***Who: Roleplayers of all sorts! Entertainers, ask about performing benefits! ***What: Party and RP fun! ***How: You can get to Wasteland via shuttle on Tatooine. It's not on the normal world map so don't bother looking for it there. This is an RP event. All players are welcome but are expected to follow general IC/OOC etiquette. Anyone *using* weapons indoors will be banned from the city and the structures. Note: you can have prop weapons if they are IC disabled in some way (example, Gravis sometimes carries an broken electric pole-arm as a walking stick). Wasteland is a hermitage, meaning its citizens even hide from neutral players. As such it is not factional. Rebels and Imperials are welcome to stop by but please no fighting indoors. The walls in the city make a great battleground for PVP. If you'd like to try out some dueling feel free! Please keep it civil. If you cause a disturbance you will be city-banned. PLEASE NOTE! The layouts of buildings in Wasteland are very different than normal homes. For the sake of RP correctness, DO NOT walk through the "walls". It's more fun to follow the layout how it's been designed! Have fun exploring buildings you *thought* you knew! Stop on by and see what new storylines evolve, or continue your own RP. Take a look around at the other buildings in town, or check into a room at the Mos Tava Inn and stay the night! Various room rates available from the penthouse suite to the budget rooms. If you like, you can even place a home near the shuttle in the shopping village area! Above all, Have FUN!!! ---- TUESDAY *Event: The Roleplay Hour -RP-''' **Where: Amethyst Vale, Dantooine ***When: Tuesdays at 6pm Pacific / 9pm Eastern / 2am London / 3am European ***Details: Amethyst Vale hosts The Roleplay Hour known from Revena. The Roleplay Hour is not a party or even an event. Citizens (and roleplayers in general) simply try to be around and in Amethyst Vale. It is a chance to meet and talk to your neighbors and who knows when an unexpected storyline can evolve? Stay around town, do your dishes, sit for a quiet moment in the gardens and see what happens. This is not just for citizens of Amethyst Vale but for all roleplayers. ---- WEDNESDAY *Event: 'The River Jams -RP-' **Where: Rielig Steppes, Dantooine (3204 -2931) ***When: Every Wednesday at 6:00 pm Pacific/9:00 pm Eastern/2:00 am UK/3:00 am Denmark ***Details:This is a social occasion. A chance to meet, chat, make deals & alliances, dance and play music. Old and new roleplayers meet. Please leave your armour and weapons by the door unless you happen to be passing Imperial trooper on duty. Slavetrading is not permitted in the town. Thank you ---- THURSDAY *Event: '''The European Roleplay Hour -RP- in Amethyst Vale **Where: Amethyst Vale, Dantooine ***When: Every Thursday at 11am Pacific/2pm Eastern/2am London/3am European ***Contact: Hosted by Jani (aka Quendol) & Kanjon, Zilda (if she's not busy)***Details: A time for roleplayers to come to Amethyst Vale and 'randomly run into each other'. No party or event is organized but if you have an event you need to start, this is a great place to do it. Come look for that special decoration item and run into the friendly citizens and friends of Amethyst Vale. All roleplayers are invited (under AV rules of course) and all you have to do is show up and you are more or less garantied to find all the roleplay you're looking for, and more. ---- *Event: Thursday Nights at the Horn & Halo -RP- ' **Where: ''Anggel Valley, Dantooine ( 1852 4675 ) ***When: Every, Thursday at 6:00 pm Pacific/9:00 pm Eastern ***Contact: Andi, Tor'ryn, or Nieli ***Details: A weekly roleplay party at the Horn & Halo Club. There is a strict no weapons policy. ---- FRIDAY *Event: '''Friday Nights at the X **Where: Xtasy Lounge, Lawless Valley, Lok ***When: Every, Friday at 6PM PST/9PM ***Contact: Fordaith Curado ***Details: Come to coolest spot in the heat of the desert. The Xtasy Lounge hosts the most radical parties on Lok. Nestled in a abandoned Imperial Outpost, Lawless Valley is its own law, so things like ilicit gambling and smuggling are not illegal. Leave your weapons and inhibitions at the door. Lawless Valley is a Roleplay atmosphere, please take this into account before deciding whether or not to attend. Also, there is a non-combat policy inside the Lounge. If you are at war, please take any fights outside. ---- Details: *Event: Party Night at Club Destiny -RP-''' **Where: Wasteland, Tatooine ***When: Every, Friday at 6:00 pm Pacific/9:00 pm Eastern ***Contact: Erynne , & Arra ***Details: A Club Destiny welcomes you to join us for another night of fun! 6pm PST till they close us down, or you pass out at the keyboard. Special guests will include as available www.wor-radio.com and staff members from swg.warcry.com, along with the occasional famous visitor from the galaxies biggest headlines. ---- SATURDAY *Event: '''The Rebel Roleplay Hour @ The Flightline Club **Where: Zephyr Base, Rori ( 4203 -6543 ) ***When: Every, Saturday at 1:00 pm Pacific/4:00 pm Eastern ***Contact: Beinon , C'Nevyn , or Robco ***Details: The goal of this event is to promote factional rebel roleplay for rebel RPers and to promote roleplay concerning the Galactic Civil War. ***Who: All REBEL Rpers are invited to attend this weekly event. However, Roleplayers considering themselves Neutral or Imperial are not invited to this event and should Neutral or Imperial Rpers show up they will be promptly banned from the event and building. ***A few things to make note of : 1. This Cantina for roleplay purposes should be considered to be on a rebel base RP your character accordingly. 2. Weapons policy is simple, we are at war, troops will have firearms on them and are permitted within the building. Due to this however, should a rebel get out of hand at the event he wil be locked up in a security cell to await transportation by base Security Police. 3. Please take note that should high ranking officers such as General Ufwol, Admiral Burke, Ackbar or others appear there that proper military protocol is followed by the calling of attention on deck. When called all troops should snap to attention until told to be at ease. ---- Category:Player events